


湖上骑士与喷火恶龙

by Bittersugar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Dragon Gawain, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: “你能教我做人吗？”他看着兰斯洛特，那双绿眼睛是如此纯粹。如果高文能够做人，那世间就再无能口吐业火的恶龙。届时，他不但没有违背君主的命令，更能保住高文的性命。“你要保证，以后不会再幻化成龙的形态去夺取他人的财产。”高文笑弯了眼睛：“我保证。”





	湖上骑士与喷火恶龙

****湖上骑士与喷火恶龙** **

****

****

****

相传，在不列颠附近的海岛之上，住着一条口吐业火的恶龙。它于白日出现，掠夺金银财宝。龙翼巨大，尾巴强壮有力。但奇怪的是，这龙，从不掠夺人类或是牲口。

 

在此之前，以亚瑟王为首的圆桌骑士们都以为这只是个传说。但今日，面对特意赶往王城请求帮助的子民，众人才第一次相信真的有这么一条恶龙在不列颠的土地上作威作福。王皱紧眉头，而骑士们站在一旁沉默不语。

 

“王啊，请凭您的圣剑，再一次给这篇土地带来和平与安定吧！”

 

亚瑟王沉默片刻，开口之际，身边的宫廷魔术师眯着眼睛凑上前来。他在王的耳边轻声低语，表情活像只狐狸。

 

兰斯洛特看向中心的王座，恰好对上亚瑟与梅林法师的目光。

 

湖上骑士身材挺拔，剑技高超，温文尔雅，谦逊有礼，因此大受欢迎。亚瑟信任他，犹如骑士信任自己的剑，远行之人信任自己的马。

 

“那么，”亚瑟王宣布道，“就由兰斯洛特卿去完成剿灭恶龙的任务。”

 

被唤到的骑士垂下眼眸，弯腰接受这项任命：“我的王啊，我定会再次用这把剑为您带来荣光，为这片土地带来和平。”

 

 

 

要剿灭恶龙，唯有乘船渡海。

 

勇敢的骑士站在船头，他们的照明不足以穿透这片迷雾。按照梅林法师的说法，这条恶龙在晚上会被削弱力量。

 

此时太阳的余晖也不过一瞬，恶龙若是不趁着最后的机会出来阻止他们，便极有可能被骑士斩下龙首。兰斯洛特正是算准了这一点，才挑选了一个如此刁钻的时间出发。但他万没想到，眼前的海雾害得他们迷失了方向。

 

被注入魔力的罗盘疯狂地打着转，兰斯洛特打了个手势，拔出腰间的佩剑。

 

就在此时，巨大的风声破空而来。天边出现火光，恶龙口中的业火穿透了迷雾。战士们立马俯下身体，可船帆被点燃了。众人来不及应对，便发现他们早已在迷雾中驶到了礁石区。剧烈的撞击将船舷开了个洞，有些毫无防备的士兵跌入海中。

 

兰斯洛特咬紧牙关站起身，在余晖中寻找恶龙的身影。

 

船长慌乱地转舵，却无力回天。除了兰斯洛特麾下的骑士，海军们早已开始准备弃船。

 

撞击一下接着一下，沉船不过是时间问题。湖上骑士转头命令：“全体弃船！撤离！”

 

这逐渐消失的日光见证了骑士的失败，但更像是预示着他的荣光已然暗淡。手下呼唤着长官的名字，他是最后一个登上逃生小船的人。

 

可就在此时，恶龙再度从天而降。它巨大的翅膀斩断了桅杆，有力的爪子撕裂了船身。救生船被高高抛起，而兰斯洛特坠入海中。他的盔甲沉得要命，可他足够幸运，不仅恰逢涨潮，而且礁石区就在海岛的不远处。

 

他在海滩上起身，先是拽下披风，接着用僵硬的手指解下身上的盔甲。这些沉重的物件陷在沙滩里，让他如释重负。

 

然而借着最后的日光，他猛地发现不远处的海滩上躺着那条恶龙。

 

湖上骑士奔跑起来，龙的后颈正对着他，像是某种甜蜜血腥的邀请。他的佩剑会斩下龙首，而沙滩、海水都会被龙血染红。但不列颠的子民会得到平静的生活，君主和他自己也会得到世人的赞誉。亚瑟王与圆桌骑士的故事会被注入新鲜血液，英名流芳百世。

 

兰斯洛特高举佩剑，就在这时，月光蔓上恶龙庞大的身躯。

 

奇迹发生了——龙的身体微微发光，千万的龙鳞仿佛化作无数萤火虫腾空而起。兰斯洛特眨眨眼睛，眼前哪里还有什么恶龙，有的只是位裸着身体的男人。

 

月光之下，他白得仿佛是在发光。金发散在沙滩之上，同样是金色的睫毛在眼睑处印下扇形的阴影。他侧卧着，虽只露出半张脸却依旧显得完美无瑕。修长有力的双腿蜷缩着，看上去像是睡着了。

 

骑士瞪大眼睛，还傻傻地举着自己的剑。但很快，红晕就爬上了他的脸。

 

使命是剿灭恶龙不假，但他可从未听说过恶龙还能变成人的样子。兰斯洛特把剑放回腰间，也许这就是梅林法师叮嘱他的，恶龙会在夜晚被削弱力量的真相。他低头再度打量起眼前的男人，虽然他看上去有不输于兰斯洛特的强壮，但骑士自信可以击败他。

 

所以，这才是王派他来的真正原因？

 

王的心思兰斯洛特不得而知，他转身回到自己上岸的地方，拿起那条湿漉漉的披风。将赤身裸体的男人包裹好后，便一把将人抗在肩头。

 

看上去比自己矮了那么多，没想到竟然也这么重。

 

 

 

好暖。

 

第一个模糊的感觉出现后，他便发现自己的手腕不能自由移动了。猛地睁开眼睛，便对上了坐在自己身侧的骑士。

 

兰斯洛特清理着盔甲中的沙子，心猿意马地想着他的瞳孔是绿色的啊。

 

一时之间，两人也只剩下大眼对小眼的份。他当然认出了这是船上那个气度不凡的骑士，只是没想到对方不仅在他的奋力抵抗下来到了这座海岛，而且还撞破了他的秘密。

 

“你叫什么名字？”

 

骑士问道，同时站起身。篝火旁插着几条还没烤好的鱼，香味正往他的鼻子里钻。兰斯洛特用大树叶弄了些泉水，蹲下身递到这个依旧保持着沉默的神秘人嘴边。

 

“说的话，就给你喝水。”注意到他看向烤鱼的视线，骑士又加了一句，“还有鱼。”

 

男人犹豫了。见状，兰斯洛特佯装要撤回手中的水。就在此时，陌生人终于开了口。

 

“我叫高文。”

 

兰斯洛特楞了一下，接着守信地递上水，高文像是怕他反悔一般凑上去喝了起来。他的双手被吊绑在头顶，无暇顾及顺着下颚滑过脖颈的水滴。他没有衣服，但这位高洁的骑士好心地用一些干净的布料将他胸部以下裹了起来。但高文得说，这样既不舒服，又感觉怪怪的。

 

“我是兰斯洛特，效忠于亚瑟王，隶属于圆桌骑士。”

 

听闻此言，高文重新介绍道：“我是高文，效忠于我自己，隶属于我自己。”

 

骑士一时有些无语，他起身坐回之前的位置，显然还是有些不敢相信眼前这个英俊伶俐的男人就是刚才袭击过他们的恶龙。他把烤鱼转了个方向，继续擦拭自己的盔甲。

 

“你为什么要掠夺别人的财物？”

 

“你在开玩笑吗？”他扭动着手腕，不得不说，这个骑士可比看上去精明得多。若是他是被双手反绑在背后，这会儿一定早就挣开了束缚。“我可是条龙，龙不就喜欢那些闪闪发光的财宝吗？”

 

“那你为什么不变成龙的样子？”

 

高文叹了口气：“因为现在是晚上，我只有在阳光下才能化身为龙。”

 

那么，只要不照到阳光就没问题了是吗？这个想法让兰斯洛特心下一惊，不知从何时起，他已经违背了王的命令打算保住这条龙——这个男人的性命了。他可以在白天把高文绑在洞穴里，等卡美洛特的士兵们登岛时将他带回。他可以被藏在船舱里、马车里一路带回王城，交由王来定夺。

 

可这样如太阳一般耀眼的人，真的能一辈子屈于黑暗之中吗？

 

兰斯洛特起身解开了他的绳子，男人立刻揉着手腕窜到火堆旁。火光之下，他淡金色的头发被染上橘色，绿色的眸子中似乎有火焰在跳动。他盯着神秘男人的侧脸，想搞懂这熟悉感就是从何而来。

 

鱼烤好了。

 

高文拿过一条，首先递给了兰斯洛特。这让骑士有些吃惊，他本以为对方会像野兽一样只顾自己才对。可现在，高文不仅没有只顾自己，反而还相当有吃相。

 

“你一直在这里吗？”

 

“我不确定，”等到咽下口中的食物，高文才回答，“但当我意识到我在这里的时候，我就一个人在这里了。”

 

“那你要不要同我一起离开？”兰斯洛特脑子一热，问出了这句话，“但前提条件是你不能再幻化成龙了，还要把那些掠夺的财物尽数归还。”

 

金发男人歪着头：“你是想让我做人？你从哪里来，兰斯洛特？”

 

这个好听的名字滚过他舌尖，让高文莫名地咂了咂嘴。而听到高文呼唤自己的名字，兰斯洛特的内心又涌起新的熟悉感。事情定然不是剿灭恶龙那么简单，当梅林法师介入时，事情永远不会简单。

 

“我从不列颠的卡美洛特而来，我效忠的王名为亚瑟。”

 

说不上是哪里，叫高文瑟缩了一下。他的眼睛空洞地盯着火苗：“不知道为什么，不是很想跟你一起回那个地方。”

 

兰斯洛特不再多言——若是如此，他便只能依照王的命令斩下龙首，以免他再去为不列颠带来伤害。想到这里，湖上骑士的内心又开始难受起来。既为自己这如同背叛亚瑟王一般的行径，又为即将夺走高文生命的计划。

 

“你能教我做人吗？”

 

他看着兰斯洛特，那双绿眼睛是如此纯粹。如果高文能够做人，那世间就再无能口吐业火的恶龙。届时，他不但没有违背君主的命令，更能保住高文的性命。

 

“你要保证，以后不会再幻化成龙的形态去夺取他人的财产。”

 

高文笑弯了眼睛：“我保证。”

 

 

 

第二天一早，高文一醒来便缠着兰斯洛特教他做人。

 

褪了盔甲的骑士把采摘的新鲜果子均分到两片树叶上，盘腿思考着除了能变成龙以外高文和人类的区别。他摸着自己刚冒出来的胡茬，突然伸手扳过高文的脸。

 

后者被他的动作吓了一跳，咬了一半的野果掉在地上。兰斯洛特没戴手套，指间男人的皮肤虽不像女人那般细腻光滑，却也不如一般男人那般粗糙。正如兰斯洛特所想，这龙的人身并没有因为日夜的更替而发生变化。

 

此刻，高尚的骑士才意识到他的动作有多么失礼而莽撞。高文不解地盯着他，半张的嘴唇还残留着野果的汁液，看上去异常诱人。

 

鬼使神差地，兰斯洛特用拇指擦过他湿漉漉的下唇。而高文像是个追寻食物的孩子，垂下眼睛伸出舌头，奶猫一般地舔过骑士的拇指。

 

兰斯洛特猛地抽回手，好像高文的舌尖上有跳动的业火似的。骑士涨红了脸，想要出言警告他不要再做出这样的举动，却猛地想起是自己先出了格。高文再次歪着头看他，但见兰斯洛特没有说话的意思，他便低下头继续解决自己的早餐。

 

似乎从头到尾，苦恼的都只有骑士一人。

 

“如果你想成为人的话，就不要在继续做出刚才那样的举动。人是不会无缘无故地去舔另一个人的手指的。”这话一出口，兰斯洛特就觉得不太对劲，“除非他们是恋人。”

 

高文学着兰斯洛特的动作，伸手扳过男人的脸：“什么是恋人？”

 

新的红晕爬上骑士的脸颊，尽管他并未感觉到被冒犯，却也是拍下高文的手。兰斯洛特咳嗽一声：“刚才那个也是无礼之举，不要再做了。”

 

恶龙翘起一边嘴角：“看来人类是喜欢明知故犯的生物。你还没有告诉我什么是恋人。”

 

这家伙让兰斯洛特头疼，他可爱地恼人着，却并不真的让兰斯洛特生气。骑士惊异地发现，就连这种感觉都带着一股朦胧的熟悉。他往嘴里扔了个果子，继续摸着自己的胡茬，思考着该怎么回答高文的问题。

 

“两个人若是彼此相爱、彼此尊重，当做出一些亲密的举动并不觉得反感、而是心生喜悦并且期待，那便是恋人。他们也许会结婚，也许会产下子嗣。”

 

龙若有所思地点点头，这叫兰斯洛特疑惑起来：“你没见过其他母龙吗？”

 

高文摇摇头：“没有，这里只有我一条龙。我常去的那些地方也没有龙。”

 

法兰西有些国家飞龙遍布，若是高文的活动范围仅限于不列颠，他没见过其他同类倒是不足为奇。兰斯洛特暗自思忖，他从未听闻过龙可以化身为人的传说，看来高文也许是龙中的异类。不，也许不列颠的龙都化作人的模样生活在他们身边也说不定。

 

想到这里，兰斯洛特不仅担忧起王以及不列颠的子民的安危来。可片刻后，他又想到多年来不列颠从未遭受龙的侵害，恐怕两个种族早已在不知不觉中达到了和谐。

 

“你问我母龙的事，是因为母龙会成为我的恋人吗？”

 

他很聪明。兰斯洛特回答道：“但若是你想要做人，那母龙便不能做你的恋人。”

 

高文再度开心起来：“身为人类的你能做我的恋人吗？”

 

湖上骑士猛地被自己的口水呛住，憋红了脸咳嗽连连。高文先是帮忙拍背，见他好些了便又去端了些水过来。高文心里着急，动作便大了些。一夜过后，兰斯洛特帮他弄得布料变得松松垮垮。此刻，他裸身的样子又让受过惊吓的兰斯洛特差点再度背过气去。

 

“你若还想做人，”他没好气地把布料重新裹在高文身上，“就不要光着身子跑来跑去！”

 

恶龙老实地被他责骂，低垂的脑袋上就连金发都不再那般耀眼了。兰斯洛特见状生不起气，末了还揉了揉他的头。

 

“好了，带我到岛上转转吧，我会给你讲如何做人的。”

 

 

 

岛的面积不小，但高文也并未走遍所有的地界。

 

他带着兰斯洛特去了屯宝的洞穴，果不其然被后者训斥了一通。接着，他又带着骑士踏上通往山潭的小径。昨夜兰斯洛特虽自己取了水，却也只是在他们栖身处的溪流旁。二人都觉得用清水沐浴是个好主意。

 

高文对这里熟悉得很，走在前面引路。骑士看着他宽阔的后背，不由得想到对方若是在战场上，也必定是以一敌百、策马冲锋的无畏勇士。路上虽大部分地区都是松软的泥土和光滑的石头，兰斯洛特也担心对方光着脚会踩到什么尖锐物。他三番五次的提醒并没起到多大作用，一来二去，湖上骑士不知何时拉住了恶龙的手。

 

几乎在山顶的潭水费了二人不少功夫，兰斯洛特虽有一双长腿，在这种地方却也难以发挥优势。倒是高文，本就熟悉地形的他看上去要灵活得多。

 

“我们到了！”

 

恶龙兴奋地回头宣布道，而晚他一步的兰斯洛特正低头迈步，听到这个消息，他以一种凶猛的势头一步登上高处。

 

对此处完全不熟悉的骑士刹不住车地撞上了他对面的男人，高文脚下一个不稳，拉着兰斯洛特跌入了清澈的水潭中。被压在底下的恶龙胡乱地挣扎着，死死地抱住眼前的人。

 

水潭不算太深，兰斯洛特站直了身体便能够到潭底。但高文不行，恶龙本不怕水，但方才被兰斯洛特压在水下着实是让他也害怕了起来。骑士想把这个扒在自己身上的家伙推下去，谁知察觉到他的抗拒，高文一把搂住了他的脖子。

 

兰斯洛特不知道这场闹剧是如何结束的，只是当他能带着高文站稳时，身上、头发已经全部都湿透了。骑士将头发耙到脑后，轻声安慰着以为要被淹死的恶龙。

 

他们已经来到潭中较浅的部分，高文试探性地从兰斯洛特身上放下一只脚，接下来是另一只。骑士好笑地看着他的动作，看着他像只什么小动物一样挂在自己的脖子上。

 

也许是察觉到了他的笑意，高文抬头看向兰斯洛特。日光之下，他那茶金色的头发被照成某种更加耀眼的金色，睫毛的阴影明明暗暗地落在眼睛里，使得那双清澈的眸子一半是蓝，一半是绿。兰斯洛特这辈子从未见过如此精致的男人，此刻哪怕站在凉爽的潭水之中，他也能感受到和高文紧紧贴在一起的身体有多火热。

 

恶龙仰着头，水珠自额发淌下，有些滑过高挺的鼻梁，有些则顺着金色的睫毛滴落。兰斯洛特盯着他半张的嘴唇，看到舌尖舔掉上面的水珠。

 

骑士俯下了身子，而恶龙踮起脚尖。柔软的嘴唇凑到一起，高文试探性地伸出舌尖。

 

__身为人类的你_ _ __能_ _ __做我的恋人吗？_ _

__

恶龙天真烂漫的话在他耳边响起，兰斯洛特一把推开正入佳境的高文。后者猝不及防，再度被他推到在水中。骑士自知做错了事，便上前去想要拉住他的手腕。

 

但水下，高文一脚蹬上他的腿，猛地用力将骑士也拉了下来。他微笑着看着兰斯洛特，像是什么水中的精灵。骑士沉浸在他眼中，直到被人捧住脸拉到新的亲吻之中。空气自二人口腔中泄出，化作一个个气泡。

 

直到榨光最后一丝氧气，二人才浮出水面。兰斯洛特低头，发现高文早就脱得一干二净。他锁骨深凹，圆润的肩头之下是结实的手臂。

 

在太阳与水的点缀之下，他看上去整个人都在发光。此刻的恶龙像是张洁白无瑕的画卷，等着兰斯洛特在上面留下属于自己的印记。

 

骑士不再推脱，他在高文修长的颈子和白皙的胸膛上留下吻痕，在他挺翘的臀部和精瘦的窄腰上留下指印。而恶龙则奋力剥下兰斯洛特身上湿透的衣服，手指在整齐排列的腹肌上流连忘返，留下燎原的星火。

 

兰斯洛特握住高文勃发的性器，后者呻吟一声蜷起身子。他们又来到了水潭正中，因此高文此刻又回到了挂在对方身上的姿势。

 

骑士的手指修长有力，常年握剑因而长有茧子。手指探入身后的幽闭之地时高文发出了猫儿一般的叫声，指甲在兰斯洛特背后留下抓痕。借助水流，兰斯洛特很轻易就探进了高文体内。恶龙的体温似乎比常人要高，火热的内壁瞬间绞紧了骑士的手指。湿透的裤子似乎变得更紧了，兰斯洛特感觉这来自恶龙体内的业火即将烧毁他的理智。

 

他亲吻着水中高文的锁骨，同时探进第三根手指。水流没过兰斯洛特的胸口，却已经到了高文的脖颈。金发男人感觉有些难受，他想抱住骑士，却又想从他深入自己体内探索扩张的手指上躲开。

 

最终，兰斯洛特一手托住他的臀部，一手解着自己的裤子。借助水的浮力，他一用力，怀中的恶龙就用大腿夹住他的腰，水流到了一个让人舒服些的部位。

 

性器先是在高文的臀缝中摩擦了几下，才跟着插了进去。仍是处子之身的恶龙从未受过这样的痛，他一口咬住兰斯洛特的肩膀，却没有真的用力。骑士亲吻着他的颈侧安慰他，向后退到一个更容易站稳的地方。

 

等到高文转而舔舐他留下的齿印时，兰斯洛特便抱住他开始抽插起来。

 

水流显然为这次性爱活动增添了更多的乐趣，每一次的抽插仿佛都极乐到飘荡在云端一样。高文开始发出越来越软糯的呻吟，兰斯洛特的喘息则开始加重。男人夹紧他腰部的大腿愈发变得无力，骑士便转而用自己的手去抓住它们。他们接吻，舌头在彼此的口腔中进进出出。

 

高文白皙的脸染上红晕，腰部开始变得酸软。当兰斯洛特进攻到某一位置时，他的呻吟突然变了调子。湖上骑士发挥精神，用持久的耐力与精准的力道向那一点进攻。

 

兰斯洛特腾出一只手去抚慰高文夹在二人之间的性器，那小东西同他的主人一样火热。他套弄柱身、搔刮这铃口，直到小高文颤颤巍巍地吐出白液。一时之间，恶龙紧致火热的内壁猛地夹紧，让兰斯洛特也跟着缴械投降。

 

浊液很快就散开，自上而下经过的泉水让潭子重新清澈。

 

没了力气的恶龙耍赖般地继续抱着骑士的脖子，享受兰斯洛特为他清洗身体的服务。他眯起眼睛啄吻兰斯洛特的嘴唇，问他：“你能做我的恋人吗？”

 

湖上骑士没有回答他，哪怕恶龙露出让人心痛的落寞神情。

 

 

 

整个下午的气氛一直很微妙。

 

他们去林间采摘野果，又去水中捉鱼。湿衣服被洗干净后挂了起来，兰斯洛特不得不撕开他的披风分一半给高文好围住下半身。

 

男人的身体做那事终究有些勉强，哪怕是身体坚韧的恶龙。带路的高文明显比来时放慢了步子，更是时不时就会扶一把自己的腰。可每一次兰斯洛特想伸手帮他，高文就会变着法子地躲过去。

 

太阳一落山，恶龙的人身似乎虚弱下来。

 

高文吃过饭不久就背靠着火堆躺下，可越躺却离火堆越近。他们洗过的东西还没干，眼前也没办法找到什么东西给他盖上。

 

兰斯洛特盯着男人光裸的后背，深深地叹了口气。梅林法师想必看透了这一切，兰斯洛特就是兰斯洛特，这位湖上骑士有着远超他人的品格，更有着自己的标准。他走到高文身后躺下，随后伸过手臂将恶龙搂在怀里。亲吻一个又一个地落在高文的后背上，直到男人终于在他怀里松懈下来。高文没有说话，却一个劲儿地往兰斯洛特的怀里钻。

 

“问我。”

 

“问你什么？”

 

“问我那个你一直想知道答案的问题。”

 

恶龙瞪大眼睛，片刻后开了口：“你能做我的恋人吗？”

 

“如果你能做人的话。”他再度亲吻高文的后颈，“你会喜欢卡美洛特的。”

 

 

 

世间无人能抵御恶魔的诱惑，正如兰斯洛特无法抗拒恶龙。

 

湖上骑士扬起脖子，任由高文小心地帮他刮胡子。他垂眼向下看，那头茶金色的头发在山洞里不如在日光下那般耀眼，可这份平易近人似乎更叫清冷的骑士喜欢。高文第一次干这个，蓝绿不明的眸子仔细地盯着恋人的脸颊与下颚，生怕发生丁点儿的意外。

 

兰斯洛特已在岛上停留三天，期间他除了和高文翻云覆雨便无其他要事。每日除却摘果捕鱼，他们几乎一直赖在洞里。高文带他搜刮了附近的沉船，感兴趣的物件被两人搬回来堆满了临时住所。两人大部分时间都趴在带有海水和阳光味道的毯子上，高文出乎意料地识字，骑士则昏昏欲睡地解释那些还能看的书中他所不懂的地方。

 

亚瑟王的船队依旧没有登岛，居高文所说，岛上人看外面是晴空万里，外面的人却无法找到被迷雾遮蔽的岛屿。

 

但他相信与他共同效力于亚瑟王的圆桌骑士们，无需多时他们便会找到他。届时，高文也有了融入人世的能力。他若是愿意向亚瑟王尽忠，兰斯洛特可以用自己的荣誉为高文担保。

 

这便是除却恶龙识字外最令他惊愕的一点——高文会用剑。虽然技巧并不如他，但也不是那种第一次拿剑的人能使出的水平。他们第一次过招时，恶龙用树枝刺到骑士的肋下。友好的比试被中止了，高文呆呆地看着自己的手，而兰斯洛特则无法解释这种怪异的感觉。

 

“虽然很麻烦，但真羡慕你会长胡子啊。”

 

高文的声音唤回恋人的思绪，他用清水沾湿布巾，试图为骑士擦干净脸。

 

而兰斯洛特抓住他的手腕，笑着问他：“为什么？因为你像个男孩而我像个男人？”说完，他亲吻高文的嘴唇，弄脏他白净的脸。

 

恶龙推开他，用力擦干净脸。兰斯洛特内心感慨，这龙不似他们初见时那般天真可爱了。可转眼间，盘腿坐在他对面的高文又呸呸地吐掉不小心搞进嘴里的胡茬，这又让骑士差点笑出声来。

 

他接过高文手里的布巾，起身走到水罐旁去擦干净了脸。等他回来时，高文已经背对着他躺在毛毯上看书了。骑士知道他这是在跟自己置气，便不言语地走到他身后躺下。

 

那是本描述爱情的书，他们只在一起读了几页兰斯洛特就放弃了。但高文很感兴趣，他有时把书大声地读出来，有时候问些问题，搞得兰斯洛特也对剧情了解得七七八八。就在他即将睡着之际，高文贴上了他的胸膛。

 

不管恶龙的身体有多么坚韧完美，他也没办法赶上兰斯洛特的身高。而兰斯洛特爱死了把这个矮个子男人搂在怀里的感觉。

 

 

 

那夜不知何时，高文突然自睡梦中坐起身子。

 

兰斯洛特被他吓醒了，以为他是做了噩梦。高文在夜间会变得脆弱畏寒，力量大打折扣。见他打着冷颤，骑士便立刻坐起身给他披上被单。

 

高文一把抓住他的手，眼睛微微发光。他声音有些沙哑：“有人登岛了。”

 

他们一直没能搞清楚恶龙和这座岛的联系从何而来，但兰斯洛特相信他的话，哪怕他自己未察觉到分毫不对劲。因此，骑士拍拍他的手，自己站起身穿衣服。

 

“你能判定出他们是什么人吗？也许是王派来的船队。”

 

“我不能。”

 

高文裹着被单站起身，他未着片褛，雪白的胸膛还印着暧昧的红痕。他看着兰斯洛特讯速地穿好自己的衣服，宣布道：“我也要跟你一起去。”

 

“现在是晚上，”骑士迟疑片刻，开始穿自己的盔甲，“你在这里等我。”

 

很显然，身为圆桌骑士的兰斯洛特并不擅长自己干这事。他的盔甲繁杂精密，无法一人穿好。高文走过去，帮他处理那些复杂的搭扣。他应该从未做过这个，却熟练地好像做了一辈子。恶龙的被单掉落在地，兰斯洛特低头看着这样的他，没忍住抬起他的下颚索吻。

 

“我还是会去的。”高文坚持着，“已经过了午夜，我能感觉力量在恢复。”

 

“也许那是王的军队，”他没给恶龙反驳的机会，“如果不是，我会让这些入侵者知道这是属于亚瑟王的领土。”这里有圆桌骑士兰斯洛特，有兰斯洛特的龙，更有兰斯洛特的龙从不列颠窃取来的财宝。于情于理，这里都是亚瑟王的领土。

 

可高文不买他的账：“首先，这是我的岛。”

 

他把兰斯洛特丢给剩下的盔甲，转身去穿自己的衣服。湖上骑士觉得头疼，他早该想到这恶龙不会乖乖地听话的。

 

 

 

“他们在说什么？”

 

兰斯洛特握紧自己的佩剑，盯着船队的人一批又一批地登陆。船身上并没有写他们属于哪个国家，而那湖上骑士也从来不是精通多门语言擅长外交的那个。他们离得不近，但龙的听觉远比人类敏锐得多。

 

高文裹紧外衣，不像骑士的全副武装，他所有的衣服还都是最近在船上搜刮的。兰斯洛特看着他越发苍白的脸色，不由得猜疑起现在的时间。

 

“他们知道了我的秘密，想趁着天亮我恢复龙身的一瞬斩杀我，然后少部分人拿着我的头去不列颠邀功。”高文侧头去看兰斯洛特，“等大家都被龙的事吸引，他们便要潜入王城，对亚瑟王和圆桌骑士造成重创。”

 

湖上骑士皱紧眉头，他决不允许这样的事情发生。这计划周密，可行性高。若是他没有被阴差阳错地冲上海岛，恐怕不久后高文就要被这些人追着满山跑了。

 

但此刻他已得知了这邪恶的阴谋，就定要阻止他们。

 

高文似乎看出了他内心的想法，一把抓住他握剑的手。兰斯洛特也许会寡不敌众，但他深知骑士的忠诚与荣誉让他毫不介意在此将生命献给亚瑟王。这位君主的名字给恶龙的心脏带来钝痛，好像在此阻止兰斯洛特同样让他难受。

 

不过除此之外，斩下龙首这样的话，让他觉得头皮阵阵发麻。

 

“他们人太多了，你也许只是白白送死。”

 

“那我也非去不可。”他挣脱高文的手，站起身，一身银白色的盔甲似乎在发光，“这便是我要交给你的最后一课，人类有时会为一些事情付出生命，甚至白白送死。我曾经发誓效忠于亚瑟王，便要将我的生命、我的荣誉、我的剑一并托付。今夜，我便要信守承诺。作为一个骑士，理应遵守高尚之道。”

 

尖锐的痛苦骤然袭上恶龙的头颅，他晃神的时候，兰斯洛特便如同发光的星辰奔向海滩。

 

敌人比预想中更快地发现了湖上骑士的身影，一时间底下乱作一团。高文头疼，可他依然选择跟上兰斯洛特的步伐，四肢不再畏寒无力，离太阳升起的时间越来越近。

 

他用奇袭的手段放倒了一个人，紧接着便夺过敌人的佩剑。他们的技艺都不如兰斯洛特，第二次摸剑的高文奇迹般地打倒了几个人。远处，身经百战的骑士已经陷入车轮战。他心里清楚，兰斯洛特被击倒仅仅是时间问题。

 

恶龙盯着远方的海平面，黑夜似乎正在消散。

 

兰斯洛特教他做人，第一堂课是不再化为龙形，最后一堂课便是不可背叛自己的承诺与荣誉。可高尚的骑士已然有些力不从心，就连惯用的佩剑都难以流畅地挥动。

 

究竟是要保全性命、还是要保住荣誉？这个问题似乎同样似曾相识。

 

他咬紧牙关，决定遵从自己的内心。

 

天光冲破海平面、刺透黑暗的那一刻，高文扔掉手里的剑，选择拥抱太阳。他的身体在发光，像是被扔进熔炉中重新锻造的那种火光。下一秒，龙吟划破长空。

 

龙煽动翅膀，自天空俯冲而下。龙尾将入侵者高高甩起，船只被龙爪尽数撕裂。逃亡者在沙滩上流窜，但恶龙张开布满獠牙的嘴，吐出灼热的火焰，将一切付之一炬。兰斯洛特躲在一块石头之后，感受着令人窒息的气浪席卷整个沙滩。

 

高文违背了他的承诺，为了救他。

 

 

 

待到一切都重归平静，湖上骑士从藏身处探出了头。

 

除却破碎的船只，整个海滩再无入侵者的身影。相传，来自地狱的业火能让一切化为灰烬。骑士站起身，试图寻找恶龙的身影。它正趴在沙滩上，一如他们初见的那天。

 

兰斯洛特迅速跑了过去，现在是白天，太阳正缓缓升起。而据他所知，高文并没有受伤。

 

龙巨大的头颅歪向一边，这次骑士丝毫没有斩下它的冲动。他拍打着高文的脑袋，试图让龙重新睁开眼睛。但一切都如他们初见之时，龙褪去坚硬的鳞片，再度化为那个他熟悉的金发男人。只是这次，他看上去疲惫不安，身上有几次旧伤。

 

骑士跪下身子，对上那张脸的瞬间，他猛然记起这是那个高文——同他一样效忠于亚瑟王，在圆桌占有一席之地的高文。

 

记忆纷沓而来，一切都鲜活清晰地叫兰斯洛特怀疑自己怎么能忘记它们。他记得高文扬手砍下绿衣骑士的头颅，更记得他在一年后出发前的那夜是如何与自己道别的。他不知餍足地同高文翻云覆雨，男人第二天出发时还在抱怨。那之后骑士们还能时不时地听到关于高文的消息，但在之后的事情兰斯洛特就记不得了。

 

他将名副其实的恋人揽在怀里，轻轻地吻着对方的眼睑。

 

曾经的骑士因为这动作清醒过来，他眨眨眼，似乎在纳闷兰斯洛特怎么会出现在这里。但很快，清明遍布高文眼底。他挣扎着从兰斯洛特的怀里起身，慌乱地想遮住身体。

 

这就对了。高文出身正统，讲究礼节，是决不许自己这样出现在别人面前的。

 

兰斯洛特无言地为他找了些破碎的布料，可高文稍微恢复些仪态后依旧不愿看他。湖上骑士不由自主地附上他的胳膊，却被挥开。

 

“请别这样，兰斯洛特。我因为贪生怕死而背信弃义，并没有通过绿衣骑士的考验。我已经失去了一个骑士该有的高尚和荣誉。跟我这样的人在一起，会玷污你的光彩。我已经没有脸面再回去见王了，何不让我就此做一条恶龙呢？”

 

“你现在恢复原状，难道不是通过考验的证明吗？”

 

再度失去高文的可能叫兰斯洛特害怕了，他无法承受失去恶龙，更无法承受失去高文。

 

“可我已经让王蒙羞了啊！作为骑士，我怎么能做出如此大逆不道的事情啊！”

 

兰斯洛特抓住高文的肩膀，强迫男人与他对视。湖上骑士眼中满是坚定，面容端正严肃：“对我来说，世界上不会再有比牺牲自己的荣誉以挽救他人的性命更为高尚的事了。高文，你的品格令我兰斯洛特甘拜下风。王会原谅你的，请跟我一同回卡美洛特去吧！”

 

见高文咬着嘴唇犹豫不决，兰斯洛特接着说：“求你了，我再也无法忍受你的缺席了。”

 

他试探性地在高文肩膀上印下亲吻，见男人没有拒绝的意思，便接着去吻他的嘴角。兰斯洛特的动作像只小心翼翼的幼犬，叫摇摆不定的高文彻底败下阵来。

 

 

 

当天下午，王城的海军就找到了这座岛屿。

 

据他们所说，日出过后不久，迷雾就消散得一干二净。兰斯洛特毫发无损，但最令人兴奋的就是他们找到了高文。据说两位骑士与恶龙展开搏斗，龙被杀死后落入海中，尸首全无。

 

兰斯洛特指挥着战士们将高文掠夺的财宝搬回船上还给百姓，而换好衣服的高文则在他们的临时居住地里转悠。他整洁的盔甲和心爱的佩剑就放在洞中，可也许是因为通过考验他们才能看到。

 

乘船回不列颠的路上高文依旧心事重重，兰斯洛特知道他是在担心如何向王交代。但凭借兰斯洛特对王那无人能比的高尚品格的了解，高文真的是多心了。见状，他走到对方身边。

 

“你想进船舱给我读读这个吗？”

 

骑士惊异地看着同僚手里的书，正是那本被兰斯洛特嗤之以鼻却令他有些着迷的爱情故事。他在洞里找了半天，却没想到是被兰斯洛特先拿到了手。

 

“乐意至极。”高文微笑着回答道。

 

 

 

 

 

——END——

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
